Beautiful Disaster
by Sanguine Dreams
Summary: "There's nothing more dangerous than a kiss." Now, Kagome is about to discover just how much more dangerous her life can get. [SessXKag]
1. Fragments of memories

Yeah, yeah….a new story. I'm sorry for not updating my other story _Silent Whispers_, but after watching so many Inuyasha episodes (my mom got me the whole thing) I got really pissed at Inuyasha for always going after Kikyo. For the love of ice-cream, she's freak'in dead! Ok, so Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo, but you'd think he's actually get a hint that she never really liked him when she wanted him to turn human, wanted to kill him and started helping Naraku, but noooooooooooo, he just has to think that they're both in love and go googly-eyed every time he sees her. I feel really sorry for Kagome. After all, she saved Inuyasha's butt from death oh-so-many-times and she loves him :sweat-drop: Ok, enough of my ramblings and on with the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, I would have married Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wouldn't be as stupid as to ditch Kagome time and time again for Kikyo. Sue me if you want but all I own a gallon full of ice-cream! You WILL NEVER GET MY ICE-CREAM! NEVER!

* * *

**

_Something you should know before reading the story_

_I love ice-cream. _someone thinking

_I love ice-cream._ flashback/end of flashback

"I love ice-cream." someone talking

(I love ice-cream) my ramblings

_hanyou -_half demon

_youkai-_demon

_-sama –_a term used for respect (lord, lady, etc.)

_-dono_ –a term for respect that is even higher than -sama

_Miko –_priestess (?)

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

**-**

By: Sanguine Dreams

_**Prologue **_

It was never fair from the beginning. He always had to run to _her_ in the end. It was always her. **She** never came close; but then again, when was life _ever_ fair? A tear rolled down the delicate features of the brunette. She quickly wiped it away when another followed. _Why? Why can't I ever be good enough?_ The petite figure slumped onto the group as she finally gave in to the battle between her mind and heart; she started doing something she did every night when people told her that she was a reincarnation and nothing more, something she wished she would never do again, she cried.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

A soft smile appeared on Kagome's face as she saw Sango and Miroku once again fighting. _The monk probably groped her again._ They had just recently come back from fighting a cricket(cricket? OMG! A CRICKET! AHHHHHH!) youkai and they were currently sitting in the hut of Keade. Everything was practically normal. _…but not everything **is** okay. At least not with me…_

Kagome reluctantly stood up and walked towards the main entrance of the hut.

"Kagome-sama, where are you going?" asked the "holy" monk, Miroku

"Oh! I just wanted to go for a some walk if that's ok with you." answered Kagome without turning around

"Yes, that's fine, but don't go out for too long. We don't know what other kind of youkai linger out there." came the reply. Kagome barely even walk a meter when a loud smack echoed through the air. She may have laughed, giggled or maybe even smile again if she wasn't so occupied with her own thoughts.

* * *

The walk was quiet, scary maybe even. She stopped near a river at the foot of a hill and sat down. _The stars are so clear here…if only they were like that back home._ Home. That was a place she never really found. She had a home in the modern era and one in the feudal era, but which one was the one she truly belonged in? 

"Oi! Wench, are you going to stay out there forever?" came an annoyed voice. Kagome almost jumped out of her skin from the sudden noise. Inuyasha popped down beside Kagome and snorted.

"Inu…yasha? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" asked a startled Kagome

"Feh! I can say the same thing about you!" countered Inuyasha

_That's right. He wasn't in the hut when I announced that I was going for a walk. Where did he- _Kagome spotted a few white-like-dragons flowing in the sky and she answered her own question. _He was with Kikyo._ She was angry. In fact she was more than angry, but she didn't say anything about it. _So Inuyasha, you don't want me to know? Then I have no reason to care. After all, I can't possibly compare to somebody that can have eternal youth and is walking among the living when she's already dead. _

"Well, I just decided to take a walk. I didn't want to stand in the way of some people. Why are you here?" replied Kagome

"Well…I err…felt the presence of something…so I decided to check it out."

"That's nice." And that ended their conversation. _So Inuyasha won't give up on Kikyo. Kikyo still loves him though. How can I stand a chance? They're both in love. Face it Kagome, life was never fair for you in the beginning._ thought Kagome. Tears blurred her vision as she remembered unwanted things.

* * *

_Flashback _

Sirens filled the air as an eight-year-old Kagome sat in her room crying onto her used-to-be-dry pillow.

"Kagome, honey, we're going with your daddy to the hospital. Would you want to come along?" asked her mother

"No! I hate daddy! He promised he would stay with me today!" screamed the young girl as she pushed her mom out of her room and locked the door.

Hours later Ms. Higurashi finally came home with red-puffy eyes. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Kagome's door.

"Honey. Sweetie, please open this door." came the desperate voice of the mother. A little girl opened the door. The mother collapsed onto the young girl with a hug of comfort.

"Daddy. Where's daddy?" asked Kagome with a quiver

"Daddy…daddy isn't ever coming home. Kagome, daddy didn't make it." And that soon sent the females into another fit of tears.

_End of flashback

* * *

_

_I really should have gone with mom and Souta to see Dad…but I was too scared to see him go…but daddy might have had something important to tell me. _A pair of honey-brown eyes fell onto the moon. _Daddy, why did you have to go? Didn't you promise that you promise that you'd always be there for me?_

"Are going or not?"

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at, a now standing, Inuyasha

"I asked you if you were going back." snapped Inuyasha

"Oh! Not right now. I'd like to stay out here for a bit." answered Kagome

"Feh! Don't stay out for too long." And with that he turned around and walked to the hut. _Kagome doesn't seem like her normal perky self. I wonder what's wrong. Did she see Kikyo and me talking?

* * *

_

_Flashback _

"Inuyasha, I know that you are watching me." came the cold voice of Kikyo

"K-Kikyo. Why did you run off like that last time?" asked Inuyasha

"It seemed that you and my reincarnation didn't want to be bothered." replied Kikyo

"What! Why would you bother us?" questioned Inuyasha

"You seemed to have developed certain feelings for that girl. And it seems that I am no longer in your heart."

"Kikyo, you will always be in my heart no matter what." He pulled Kikyo into a hug and whispered into her ear. "I wish I could hold you like this forever."

_End of flashback

* * *

_

A blush roused upon the hanyou's face. _Kikyo…she was so cold. That was the only thing that reminded me of her death…she felt so human.

* * *

_

"I guess I was never really needed in his life." sighed Kagome. The truth hurts and what Kagome just realized hurt her a lot more. "Why can't I just have at least something done right in my life? I'm going to drop out of high school and currently everyone around me has someone in his or her life to live with. Why can't I ever do anything right?" whispered Kagome into her arms. She closed her eyes and willed the memories she had with Inuyasha away. "Why?"

_So that is the Miko said to possess the power of the Shikon no Tama. She is truly pathetic. And to think that I have been once wounded by her…

* * *

_

Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! A mini-cliffhanger. So what do you think? Not bad eh? That relieved a lot of my stress. So review! I worked very hard on this chapter! **_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…please!_** (I hope that stood out)

Sanguine Dreams


	2. How it all began

What's up? I have just recently turned 13 and I am damn proud :puffs out chest proudly! However, I feel a lot older….hehehehehe. I can't believe people actually enjoy my story :sniff: I feel so loved. Anyways cookies, ice-cream and milk will be distributed during the story. Have fun munching on them!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **Must I say this every time? I don't own InuYasha, never did, maybe I will though. Kukukuku! When I do, the characters shall suffer (especially Kikyo)! Kukuku!

* * *

_Chapter Two_**

A raindrop can be anything you want it to be. It can be a drop of salty water that the angels cried or something that makes you sad. Raindrops can be storytellers who visited every millimeter of the world or the messengers of a new life. But currently, the raindrops didn't signify any of the above. They weren't tears of angels or the droplets that brought new life; they were her only comforters.

"Kagome-chan! You shouldn't be out there. Come under the umbrella. You'll get sick! Kagome-chan?" The young demon exterminator looked onto the young miko barely ten feet away. She was walking, dripping wet from the rain, face looking ahead.

"Kagome-sama! You must get under here! You'll catch a cold!" scolded Miroku, but Kagome paid no heed to his words. She kept on walking.

"Sango, what do you think is wrong with Kagome?" questioned a small ball of fur.

"Shippo, I really, truly don't know."

_I'm tired of all this. Always getting criticized... Heck! If criticism had a list for me, it would be endless. Although I know I'm not perfect, I don't enjoy my faults being rubbed into my face. I'm pretty sure the most painful criticism ever to be slapped onto my face is that "I'm not good enough." Those four words probably stings a lot because even though you know that there are people better than, when somebody says "You're not good enough.", it's like saying you need to be more like somebody; in my case, Kikyo. I wish somebody would just wash this pain away. _

Kagome looked up into the somber clouds above. Droplets of water splashed onto her face and mixed with her unshed tears and whispered. "Please…"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the miko slouching in the pouring rain. _That is so pathetic. This Sesshomaru has no time to watch humans grieve._ As much as he tried to tell himself that, there was something in the very back of his heart, something very small, that told him that he was wrong. He was curious, intrigued by the young woman that showed fierce and determination in battle; the woman that had a face radiating happiness and innocence, but cried and cried when nobody was around.

* * *

The rain eventually stopped and the monk, exterminator, hanyou, youkai and miko stopped to make camp.

"Kagome-chan, would you like to go with me to the hot springs?" asked Sango.

"Yes, a bath would be nice." agreed Kagome.

"Ah yes, I would like a bath too Sango, my dear." agreed Miroku.

"Houshi-sama. You're supposed to be holy. If you want to take a bath, take it after me and Kagome-chan!" growled Sango.

* * *

Sesshomaru kept a watch on the miko-girl. _This is not the time to watch. However, I shall wait and see what it is that I'm so interested in._ He watched Kagome and Sango walk into the clearing of a hot spring. The two women stripped off their clothing and stepped into the warm waters. _Disgusting. Have they no dignity, but to bath in public?_ But Sesshomaru didn't look away. Instead, he took in all of the young miko's developing body; her soft curves, long slender legs, full breasts…he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. _This could be the cause of not bedding any female youkai for the past thirty years.

* * *

_

"Kagome-chan. Do you have the feeling that someone is watch us?" asked Sango in a dangerously low voice

"Oh, Sango-chan. You worry too much. Besides, Miroku promised us he wouldn't." laughed Kagome

Sango sighed. "Yes, you're right. I'm going to head back to camp. Would you like to come?"

"No thank-you, Sango-chan. I'll stay here awhile longer." Kagome smiled and watched Sango walk away after getting dressed. As soon as she was out of the clearing, Kagome let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. _It's getting harder and harder to smile._

She quickly scrubbed her body with a rag she brought along and rinsed her hair, seeing that she didn't bring her shampoo from modern day. _Well, at least scrubbing it would be cleaner than nothing._ Kagome dunked her head underwater and rinsed the remaining dirt and sweat off of her body.

The young brunette climbed out of the hot springs and went off to dry herself. With a towel wrapped tightly around her body she walked over to the pile of clothes she stripped off before the cleansing…but a rustling in the bushes froze her.

"Miroku? Is that you?" But there was no reply.

"Inuyasha? Shippo? Sango? Kirara?"

"They are not there, miko." A warm breath knocked lightly against Kagome's neck and she shivered. _That voice sounds so familiar…no…it can't be! Sesshomaru-_ She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when a velvety, warm tongue danced across her cheek.

"S-Sesshomaru? W-wh-what are y-you doing?" asked an embarrassed and scared Kagome.

"Wench, answer this Sesshomaru this question. Why do you intrigue me so?" came the hoarse murmur of Sesshomaru

"What?" Kagome was confused. Didn't he want to kill her all those times? What the hell was he talking about?

"You will answer me, woman! One way or another." His monotonous voice was deeper than usual, which meant he was angry. Kagome turned her face around and faced him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Didn't you hate me!" she reasoned angrily, fear long forgotten.

But Sesshomaru didn't hear her. _Her lips look ripe. I wonder how they would taste._

"Hello! S-Sesshomaru!" The reincarnation's melodious and shaky voice broke him out of his fantasies, but he didn't look at her directly. He was too busy staring at her pouting, pink lips. His youkai urges took him to take her, right there and then; but his dignity didn't allow him. After a few minutes of the continuous battle, he gave in.

He crushed his lips onto her awaiting warm ones.

* * *

There you have it! The kiss that starts everything! So, please review!

_**REVIEW PLEASE? **_

_**Please?**_

_**Press that purple "go" button….**_

_**Ok….I'll leave now.**_

**Sanguine Dreams**


	3. Because of her

Hey! OMG! I have 32 reviews! YAY! Oh, what a happie, happie day! Well, sorry for the long wait. BTW, if any of you guys are waiting for me to update _Silent Whispers_, it may take awhile. I'm sort-of on writer's block...:holds up hands in defense: Don't kill me!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the anime show called "InuYasha", I probably wouldn't be here right now. I would be in my five story high mansion, drinking coke with those little umbrella thingies. But sadly, I am at home typing on my computer, trying to escape reality.

* * *

_**Chapter Three** _

_Life is pretty random. When you're walking down the streets, somebody can come up to you and give you five dollars. Life can give you something you love and take it away the next. Yep, Life is a fickle bitch. But, nothing can match up to what Kagome's random life is like.

* * *

_

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she felt Sesshomaru's cold, yet comforting lips covering her's. She never thought that her love's older, half-brother would be kissing her. Her mind screamed; told her to break out of the spell the demon lord put over her...but she didn't want to. Somehow, being in Sesshomaru's arms, lip-locked with the demon, was actually pretty comforting. It felt like the world Kagome was trying so hard to escape, wasn't there anymore. It was just her and the man kissing her.

Sesshomaru knew kissing the miko was wrong. She was his brother's wench and he had a lot more dignity than to kiss a human. However, he didn't want to pull away. When he was busy staring at her lips, he wanted-no-needed to know how they tasted. He wanted to know if she was just as delicious as she looked. And he was wrong...

...she tasted so much better.

It was an odd taste. The taste was sweet, like candy, but it was filled with grief. Then there was a gap in her taste; a taste was missing, something was missing. Sesshomaru didn't like puzzles. Though he liked challenges. But if he couldn't solve or defeat the enigma, he didn't like it.

Sesshomaru broke off the kiss, knowing fully well that the human he tasted needed air. He looked at the young woman he was holding. She was panting slightly and her cheeks were flushed. His demon urges roared, but he smelled something familiar tickled his nose. It was the hanyou.

Inuyasha knew something was wrong when he smelt his brother. But he paid no heed to it. If Sesshomaru were just passing, there would be no need for him to jump onto the lord and try to strangle him. But when the smell stayed a tad-bit too long, he got worried; Kagome was still in the hot springs. So he decided to check things out. He just wasn't prepared for the sight he was about to witness.

* * *

_Life might have been a whole lot simpler to handle if Fate wasn't working with her. When Fate ties up two people together. You just couldn't break out of the bound. Fate had long decided to tie up a hanyou and a miko, but the miko died because Fate accidentally cut off her life thread. The hanyou was pinned to a tree, dreaming about that miko, hoping that she would still be there when he awoke. Fate felt sorry for the guy, so she decided to tie him up with the miko's reincarnation. After all, the second copy should be able to replace the original, right? Albeit the reincarnation was there..._

_...she just wasn't like the incarnation. While the incarnation's trust was hard to gain, the reincarnation trusted everyone she met. Her smiles radiated of happiness, and the incarnation was nothing like that. They were complete opposites. But Fate was stubborn and tied the bound of the reincarnated miko and hanyou twice as hard. Then Destiny came along._

_Destiny and Fate were one and the same. They were twins and sisters. Like most sisters, they abhorred each other. So, Destiny decided to mess up Fate's plans, she brought back the dead miko and loosened the tie of the reincarnation, miko and hanyou. She wanted the hanyou to feel was he was suppose to feel. She wanted the reincarnation to live through her own decisions. She wanted the miko to learn her lesson.

* * *

_

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his half-brother holding onto his future-mate in such a manner that it looked almost like love. Almost. _WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS KAGOME THINKING? AND WITH SESSHOMARU! _He jumped into the clearing and watched shock wash across Kagome's face.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing!" sneered Inuyasha

"Brother, I am merely getting to know my interest more clearly." stated Sesshomaru as-a-matter-of-factly

"And Kagome? What the fuck are you thinking? And with Sesshomaru! I didn't think you were that desperate! Kikyo would have never done something like that. She had more honor than that." spat Inuyasha with disgust

Sesshomaru felt the young miko's sent spike up with anger and something salty. She was on the brink of crying.

Kagome opened her mouth and sobbed.

"Inuyasha! I am **NOT** Kikyo, nor will I **ever** be! I am Kagome! Not her reincarnation. I am me! Just get that through your pea-sized brain! **I AM NOT KIKYO!**" Tears streamed down the pale, flawless skin of Kagome as she cried like there was no tomorrow.

Arms wrapped around her waist and a head laid gently onto her shoulder. Sesshomaru was trying to comfort the human as best he could.

Kagome didn't like one bit of it. She hated the way she loved and cared for Inuyasha. She hated the way she cried every time she was hurt. She hated it all.

She didn't want to be alive in reality. That's way she didn't want to wake up when she fell asleep, cried asleep, on the demon lord's chest.

* * *

:wipes off sweat: Whoa! Finish! YAY! I expect some reviews! This was long-ish. Anyways, It's 2:00 am in NYC and I'm about to go crazy due to the deprivation of sleep. My mother isn't even letting me go on the Internet that often anymore. My generation has to take this high school test in NY and she really wants me to go to Stuyvansant (sp?). Please review for the sake of my living. I promise the next chapter would be a lot better (I hope). And the fight for Kagome will be in chapter8 or so.

**REVIEW! NOW, GO, GO, GO!**

P.S. _Simple and Clean_ (the song) is the damn best! It's on the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack! I can't get the song out of my head. :starts singing:

_You walk away..._

_You don't hear me say..._

_Please...oh baby, don't go..._

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight..._

_It's hard to let go..._

:cough: ;) Sorry about that.

**_Sanguine Dreams_**

Random, okay to be ignored, Quote "Corner":

Happiness is woven in bright colors of laughter and love.


	4. It's never too late

OMG! I got over 60 reviews:light shines on authoress: I would like to take this time to :sniff: thank my reviewers, friends and family members for all their support. :sniff: It is such an honor...(I sound like I'm winning the Academy Awards). :cough: Now that **that's** out of my system...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hmmm...I own a new InuYasha shirt from _Hot Topic_, the movies...the whole set of episodes...CDs...plushies...key chains...so yeah! I do own InuYasha...along with his brother! HAHAHAHA! FLUFFY-SAMA is ALL MINE! Mine….my precious….but then again, I could be joking…

* * *

_Chapter Four_

It's pretty natural to see someone crying. Everyone cries, whether they were happy or sad. But...to see someone you love crying and whimpering her sleep...that was a totally different story.

Inuyasha's ears started twitching and his head jerked up from his light sleep. He closed his eyes and quietly sniffed the air. Golden eyes snapped opened. _Something's wrong._

Sesshomaru left the young woman as soon as she fell asleep, tired from all her tears. He left the young woman in a loincloth no less too.

Inuyasha gently leaped down from the tree he was perched in and paused to see if he had awoken anyone. Nope. Miroku was asleep, snoring the night away; Sango was two feet away from the monk, obviously dreaming about something pleasant; Shippo was curled into Kirara's fur and Kagome….

…she was crying in her sleep…

"…no…please…don't go….inu..yasha…no…" Inuyasha's ears twitched to catch what little words he could and frowned. _Why would she think I would leave her? I promised I would stay with her didn't I? _He lightly stepped towards the young miko and plopped down beside her.

"…please…don't do it….kikyo…don't…" The half-demon's brows furrowed together in thought. _Kikyo? Why would Kikyo hurt Kagome?_ Another whimper escaped the pink lips of Kagome and Inuyasha sighed. _I'm sorry Kagome…I promise when everything's back to normal and Naraku's defeated, I'll make it up to you. _

His conscience was biting at him again. _Then why did you say all those things to her?_ He growled._ What else was I suppose to do? Go and beg her to forgive me in front of the bastard?_ He knew his conscience was right. But how could he take all those harmful words back when his brother was around? How could he do that through his mist of anger?

_I'm so sorry…so very sorry…_And he planted a chaste kiss upon her lips; InuYasha jumped back onto the tree and waited for sunrise. Little did the group know, a pair of golden eyes saw everything.

* * *

Swirls of pink, red, orange, and yellow mixed in the once dark skies, signaling the arrival of dawn. A pair of sapphire eyes slowly blinked their way from sleep. Her mind groggily tried to process the dream that obviously left her head pounding. _Ugh…my eyes are still sore from all that crying…I must look hideous…_

She slowly pushed the covers of her sleeping bag off of her and stood up. _Kami…I could really use some comfort about now…_

Her movement caused Inuyasha to awake from his light slumber.

"Keh! Why are you still lingering around. Hurry up! We have shards to find!"

"Inuyasha…SIT! Inuyasha no baka! SIT!" With two _thumps_ Inuyasha fell off the tree and created a massive hole into his beloved ground.

"Huh? Kagome-chan, is there a demon?" asked a just awoken Sango.

"No, Sango-chan. There is just one idiot." Kagome huffed and syomped her way into the forest. "And don't follow me!" she called to the hole, where Inuyasha layed.

"Inuyasha that bakayarou…Treats me like nothing but shit. Ugh…and I feel a headache coming…Stupid hanyou…"

Kagome stopped her mumbling when she came crushing into a hard chest; thus leading her on her behind.

"Oww…" _Oh Kami, I knew I should have watched where I was going…why did I choose to look at the ground?…stupid habit…_

"So we meet again woman." Kagome stopped her musings and froze. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. _Surely that can't be…Please dear Kami…don't let it be…_She slowly lifted her head from the ground and paled.

_Sesshomaru.

* * *

_

**Holy sweet snow! I haven't updated for over four months. Gomen, gomen. I wasn't allowed onto the internet and I will not be allowed on the internet until November. So please, with all due respect don't hate me…I know this chapter was short, but it was better than nothing right?…RIGHT!**

**I'm sorry but there will be no reviewers' corner (past, present and possibly future). Fanfiction (dot) net has decided to forbidden answering to reviewers. So I'm sorry.**

**_Sanguine Dreams_ **


	5. Never Look Back

Oh, my muse ran away. It took me a long time to track it down again. Ha! Take that muse! I locked it up in a room, so it shall never again leave. I would like to thank all you faithful reviewers who are still interested in this story; you guys are **the **best! I love you all!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Now, if I owned InuYasha, would I seriously be disclaiming my ownership to that sexy hanyou?

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_Never Look Back_

* * *

"Sesshomaru," Kagome gritted her teeth. "What are you doing here? If you're here to take Tetsusaiga, you won't get it."

"I can do whatever I want, miko. What use is a sword to me if I can't use it?"

"How would I know! You knew the sword was useless before! You couldn't even touch it! Why now?" She was angry; who wouldn't be? She had a migraine the size of Japan, she woke up knowing she humiliated herself the night before and she's jealous of a dead-walking…_thing!_

"Don't you dare use that tome with me, human! If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who clung onto me when you cried." The demon lord's eyes flashed a deep crimson before brushing passed her.

_That's right…he held me…_

"I'm sorry." It was barely inaudible, but it was there. The softest apology, probably the only sincere one he ever heard. He paused his walk and nodded curtly.

"Don't concern yourself with that." And in an instant, his snowy white hair disappeared in the darkness of the shades from the trees.

* * *

"Kagome-chan? What's wrong with InuYasha today? He seems…pissy-er than usual. What happened this morning?" the young woman demanded to know the cause of the tension between the leaders of their group. 

"Nothing's wrong Sango-chan. He's just being an ass, like usual." Kagome almost smirked when she heard a growl from the hanyou in front.

"Bitch, watch your tongue."

"I can't; it's in my mouth."

"Then you want me to cut it out for you?"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Sango sighed. Obviously the tension just lifted. _But still…Kagome-chan was crying…Inuyasha brought her back when the tears were still rolling out…what happened?_

"…at least I don't come back smelling like Sesshomaru!" The humans of the group gasp and turned their heads at Kagome.

"You dare bring up Sesshomaru when _you_ come back smelling like clay! How dare you?"

"I owe Kikyo my life!"

"I don't care who you owe! At least I don't shove my tongue down a pot's throat!"

"I beg to differ, you and Sesshomaru seemed have enjoyed the exchange of tongues!"

"At least he's not Naraku's whore!" Kagome quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. _It wasn't suppose to come out that way…_

"Inuyasha? I didn't mean…"

"Shut it! Of course you meant it, why else would you say it? You wouldn't say anything if you didn't mean it!" Inuyasha's glare leveled with her surprised, stormy blue ones. Her surprise slowly began to shrink as livid anger flashed through her eyes.

"Oh…then I suppose what you said yesterday near the lake was true too. You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean them right?" She was mocking him with cold calculated eyes. "And I do recall hearing you say that you don't need me in this group before. I suppose that's true too?"

"Kagome…"

"Shut it, Inuyasha. I don't need to hear it. Fine, I'll leave; you can be with your dearest Kikyo as soon as I'm gone." She didn't mean to say -_her_- name with such venom, it just came out that way. In fact, if she knew this whole argument would have started she wouldn't have talked in the first place.

"Feh!"

"Kagome-chan! Don't leave me. I need you, and although Inuyasha doesn't seem to notice, he needs you too." Shippo's green eyes filled with sadness, it broke her heart to see her –_son_- like that. Kagome looked away and slowly gave him a small nod, which made the rest of the group breath a sigh of relief.

* * *

"I'm a horrible person aren't I, Sango-chan?" Kagome lowered herself into the hot springs as the older woman looked confused for a moment. 

"No. Why would you ever say that?"

"I'm so selfish. I want Inuyasha all to myself when I know he's in love with Kikyo. I'm such a horrible person."

"You're not, Kagome-chan; don't you ever think that! Everybody has to feel envy in their life; it's only human. And with the fact that you're admitting that you're selfish already proves you're not. You're the best person I ever came across. Don't you ever say you're a horrible person ever again, do you hear? Never again."

_Thank you…Sango…_

* * *

"Kouga-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see my woman! Kagome, you're face glows even more every time I see you!"

"Suck it you wimpy wolf! Kagome doesn't need to be around you!"

"Shut-up dog tard! It's you she doesn't need to be around! Not me! When I defeat Naraku and revenge my comrades, I'll stake my claim on her once and for all!"

"Shut-up you-"

"Sit!" And with a wham, Inuyasha disappeared from sight.

"Ah, I shall take my leave Kagome. Forget about dog tard and once Naraku's gone, I'll take you somewhere you would live as a happy women." As the tornado of Kouga's essence disappeared from sight, Kagome was still pondering on his words.

_**Forget about dog tard…**_

_But what am I supposed to do?… Do I just decide to give up and act accordingly? And move further and further away from what my heart really wants? Then will I forget everything someday? Everything…including this pain in my heart? Everything? Without a trace…as if nothing was there to begin with?

* * *

_

**Whew! I finished! Okay, I admit it, my writing is getting really crappy, due to the lack of non-writing for over a few months. Just review for my happiness, and yes if you're wondering the last line of this chapter ended with a quote I heard somewhere, I changed it a little (just a little).**

**REVIEW!**

_**Sanguine Dreams**_


	6. Teach Me How To Cry

Whoa! So many reviews! To tell you the truth, I didn't think this story would be so popular. I was expecting about 100 reviews when I _finished_ the story, not about 102 reviews when I'm only on chapter five! Wow! I would like to take this time to thank all my precious reviewers, you guys always know how to make my smile, and those who read my stories even without reviewing, you guys took the time to read this story. I love you all!

* * *

**Happy New Year!**

Disclaimer: Ok, so I was at home disclaiming my ownership to InuYasha a month ago, what makes you think I own it now?

* * *

Chapter Six

_Teach Me How To Cry_

* * *

Nights in the feudal era were so much more different than in the modern era. The stars were more visible. It was a lot more peaceful…more relaxing…and more filled with thoughts about a certain young lord.

It was quite clear the demon cared, at some degree, about Kagome. He did comfort her…unless it was some sick twisted mind game that she had no desire to take part in. However, it was also very clear that the albino lord wanted nothing to do with her, at least not emotionally. She had all those fearful nightmares to back her up. Nightmares, to an extent, that made her fear for her life every second she saw him.

But she couldn't deny the attraction that they had. It was so very clear, even to Inuyasha, the second densest man she had ever met. Hojou had the honor to bare the name of the first.

* * *

Her breath came out in white puffs against her knees. She wrapped her arms around her legs to try to protect her body's warmth from the frigid air of winter. She wasn't as careless as to dress in that pretty green skirt that was required for school; she had caught a cold with the biggest headache the last time she did that. Instead, here she was, dressed in a pair of jeans and a pair of snow boots. Her red scarf was wrapped around her neck in a delicate fashion while her black heavy jacket provided enough warmth for her body to think without a pounding side effect in her head.

Her feelings were so mixed up. She loved Inuyasha, but she felt so rejected, even though they were never officially _together_. Every time she felt that she had finally found a way to understand his situation, to understand the **real **him, he would find a way to make her confused. A way to break her bruised heart.

Then there was Sesshomaru. By gods, he was a lot more mysterious than Inuyasha, even if she didn't want to admit it; she wanted to solve him out. Why did he always have such a stoic face? Deprived of any emotion, even when she could have sworn she saw sadness in his eyes. Why was he so scared to get attached? Why did **_she _**have to develop a certain emotion for him?

Kagome knew it wasn't love. She never got the weird butterflies in her stomach, nor did she ever feel blood rush to her face every time she met him. She never pictured him with her, together underneath the moonlight whispering sweet nothings to each other. She knew she wasn't in love. There was no way.

She was just interested.

Sesshomaru showed an interest in her, and for one (she had to admit), he was good-looking, smart and can be really caring. It was the first time _anyone_ actually **showed **any real interest in her; unless you counted Hojou, that sweet but incredibly boring man. She actually wanted to know the sudden reason about her that made him turn his head her way, even if it was for a speck of a second. Why was he so set on about getting from her? The Shikon shards? No, it couldn't be that, Kagura had once offered them to him; he didn't take them. Was the reason in her? Her personality that made him interested? The way she laughed? What was it?

She wanted to believe that he was intrigued because she was Kagome. Nothing more, nothing less. It would have cheered her up a bit if it were true. She would have felt so happy to know that someone in this world was genuinely interested in her.

But he was so very calculatedly cold. There was no way he could have _liked _her. It just didn't suit him. Heck, it never really would suit anyone. She was Kagome, the useless shard-detector. Kagome, the reincarnation of a powerful priestess named Kikyo. Kagome, the girl who never showed up in school. Kagome, plain little boring Kagome.

* * *

"I'm going home."

"Hell no, you're not! We have shards to find!" Leave it to Inuyasha to dampen her already dripping wet mood.

"Well, I have to go home for supplies and my mom would be worried about me! I didn't even get to say good-bye to here before you dragged me here in the middle of the night!" Inuyasha looked away and "feh"-ed and plopped down on his favorite tree.

"Kagome! Don't go! You have to stay, if you don't Inuyasha would sulk around the well for days like the puppy he is! Trust me, it's very scary!" Shippo called out.

The mental image of Inuyasha being a puppy and begging for doggy treats made her laugh.

"Don't worry, Shippo-chan. I'll bring you Pocky, and lots and lots of it too!" Kagome pleaded. Shippo cheered up a bit, but he still didn't want her to go.

"Ok, but be back soon!" Shippo whined before he got punched on his small head by Inuyasha's fist.

"Don't worry, Shippo-chan." Smile kneeled down and softly kissed his forehead about giving him a small smile and walking away from the group; before she even walked another step towards the death eater's well, a growl stopped her.

"Did I say that you could leave, bitch?" Her left eye twitched dangerously when he called her _that_ name again.

"Well, I'm sorry, _mother_, but I didn't think you'd care. Why don't you just **sit** down and have some time to cool off while **sit**ting? I'm sure you'd feel a lot better after that **sit**. As for now, good-bye and talk to me after you stop **sit**ting!" With a nod of her head Kagome headed off to the well in a run.

* * *

_So that's where to miko runs off to…

* * *

_

She slumped her body down as soon as she saw that she was back into the future. A sob escaped her mouth as she buried her head into her arms. _I just can't take it…_

"Why must it always end up this way?" _Because you have a heart…you can feel. Just don't feel. Stop the pain and it would **never again **end up this way…just stop living…

* * *

_

So? What do you think? XP

Review as a late Holidays' present!

**Happy New Year!**

**_Sanguine Dreams_**


End file.
